Reaching Out
by Cyanide-Writings
Summary: An AU I tried writing. Basically mt first fanfiction posted in here.


" _No matter how hard I try, I still can't get it. It's getting into my nerves and it's far of my reach. I really want it, and I need to get it! No one in here to help me now, but I NEED to get it…!"_

…

…

"Francis, how long has he been trying?"

"Five minutes…

"…"

"Pfffft-"

Two friends, namely Francis and Gilbert, were waiting in line to pay their groceries and wait for their third friends to grab the stuff that they forgot in the last minute. Since waiting in the line was going to be silent and boring, they decided to spy on people or look at some items. There was, however, one person that piques their interest.

A short brunette in the cereal aisle was trying to reach some cereal on the top shelf. He looked like that kind of person who wanted to maintain their pride, so for the past five minutes, he kept on jumping and reaching out for the cereal.

At first, they thought that he was going to give up and ask customer service for help, so they lost their interest. But when they looked at him again, the man was still trying without help. And that made them laughing either internally or externally.

Gilbert resisted the temptation to laugh, so he bit his lip and made a little whining noise. Francis, on the other hand, tightly clamped both of his hands on his mouth and laughed like a hyena. It was too hilarious to watch.

"Hey guys! I got the stuff that we forgot!" A cheerful male voice, owned by Antonio, piped in as he ran to the duo. He stopped when he was at their spot and noticed that the two men looked like they're dying in laughter. He was confused and asked, "Is there something in my face since this morning and I didn't get to notice?"

Francis shook his hand and answered between snorts and giggles as he pointed somewhere, "No, that's not it, Antonio! Take a look at the brunette in the cereal aisle!" Antonio turned around and saw what the short man, still trying to reach the cereal.

The oblivious man looked at Gilbert, saying, "What's so funny about it?" The wheezing man replied, "He's been trying to reach it for the past five minutes! Without any help at all!" The duo began to laugh again in a manner that doesn't disrupt that much people, but Antonio just looked back at the man at the cereal aisle. He placed the items he was holding at the cart, and walked towards the cereal aisle, where the letter was.

Antonio noticed that he was struggling to reach out for the fruit loops one and the new brand that was a bootleg Captain Crunch, the Komrade Krunch. He doesn't know why it is a trend, but he heard that it was a reference to game.

The taller man went to the brunette's right side, reached out to the top shelf and grabbed both of the cereal boxes from the top. The brunette noticed Antonio took his desired boxes of cereal, and just, slumped down the ground and gave up.

"Dammit." The brunette muttered and looked up at him, only finding that the captor was looking at him with a confused look at his face. The tired man said, "What are you waiting for? Take those to the counter already. You took 'em first."

"Actually, these are for you." Antonio gladly replied and gave him the two boxes. That made the sulking brunette stood up and giving him a look that says 'Are you serious and oh my god thank you.' He took the boxes and said, "Random man that radiates like the sun and it's getting quite annoying, thank you."

The Spanish brunette chuckled and said it was no problem. He probably should be going, but he felt like he doesn't want to go back to his friends just yet. This short man caught his interest. He looks like the kind of person who gets annoyed easily when you tease him or push his buttons. But other than that, he looks cute…

" _I should get going. I look like a creep for just standing here, looking at him._ " Antonio quickly brushed off his thoughts of the cute man, thinking he must go. " _But, he's really cute…_ "

"… Lovino."

Antonio's thoughts had once again, been cut off, with the sound of the resonating voice of the man in front of him. He spoke up again, "Lovino's my name. And I… This may sound stupid, but I wanna hang out with you, playing the game in the cereal box."

Of course, this set Antonio off guard, but he quickly replied an excited yes and asked him for more details. After the short chatter, Antonio left Lovino and went back to Gilbert and Francis, worrying that they'll leave him.

But at least both of those two brunettes earned a day with a cutie, while playing a game.

= F I N =


End file.
